Antipathy and Adoration
by SpazzyNinjaSpork
Summary: I had the most intricate plan to kill him, until an emotion a little too human for my taste got in the way. [Vampires]
1. Riku

_A scream._

_I waited patiently for another one, but alas, it never came. I sighed, and jumped down._

_"Wha..."_

_There was that scream. I grinned. The smell of blood so close made my cheeks rosy, as alcohol would a drunk. It was a nostalgic odor, but it still made me giddy._

_"I haven't feasted in quite some time, wouldn't you like the chase to last a little longer?" I offered._

_She scrambled up, knocking over trash cans in the process. I rolled my eyes. This one wasn't as graceful as I had planned. In fact, this wasn't even the one I wanted._

_"What are...what are you?" she demanded._

_I wanted the eldest one, the one that had died recently. New plans were made. I'll take anything, after a certain amount of time._

_"Who's there?"_

_That wasn't part of my plan. Lights cut through my precious night darkness like a knife cutting flesh._

_The girl, sobbing now, let out a scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth as she began another wail. "Hush. Now."_

_Her tears leaked all over my hand. I hated that. They always do that. I hate it. "I'll make this painless, alright?" I said soothingly. She closed her eyes, nodding, and said something that was muted out by my hand. I felt her mouth move. Besides, her voice probably had left her already, what with the fear inside her, and all the pointless screaming she had done._

_I bit down._

* * *

I stepped inside the shower of my new home. It was in a different town, very different in fact. Nothing like the city. The sun always shined through here.

Water doused my long black hair. It was hot, scalding even, but I was numb to it. And it effected my skin the least.

I shut the shower curtain over, then frowned. _Stupid,_ I called myself, _you forgot to turn on the light._ The darkness wasn't bad, though. It was where I originated, after all.

A scrubbed away, steam slightly blurring parts of my vision.

After a few moments, the water flow stopped, and I stepped out of the shower. Steam fogged up the windows and the mirror. I barely took notice, and walked on past.

I heard a bus pass my house as I brushed my hair. A smile crossed my lips. It's cute to be on time, and that's what I needed: a cute image. An innocent little newcomer schoolgirl, that poses no threat. I've carried that in the back of my mind for years. Every year a new place.

I changed into the uniform I had picked up while applying to my school. I hated the uniform, with it's stainless, pure white color. I weighed out my anger by not applying makeup; it's too much of a hassle, and in the end, I don't apply it everyday. If I don't get into the habit of applying it, then I don't have to break the habit and feel out of sorts.

My shoes were normal shoes I had seen the girls around here wearing. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

The sun shone on my pale skin. I didn't think it much, but I knew that my looks were to be desired. I had pale, clear skin, green emerald eyes, and long black hair, which was narturally straight. Today, it was tied back.

The school lingered ahead. I inhaled and held it longer than I normally would, repeating what I was going to say in my head a few times.

There were a few steps leading up to a pair of identical large doors. I gracefully walked up them, passing by children both younger and older than me. The door was opened for me by a smiling brown-haired boy. I gave him a word of thanks and walked through.

I entered my homeroom, 10-6. 10 for my grade, 6 for the homeroom.

Boys goggled. Girls stopped their gossip. I waltzed on through, feeling their expressions on me. The least fun of the routine, and I enjoyed every minute. I smiled. "Hello, my name is Syra." I told the teacher, turning to her. She nodded. I turned back to the class. "Syra Kimon. I'm very excited to be started this school year here." I gave them my perfect schoolgirl smile. The boys melted into the little jelly pools they really were, and the girls bit their lips in an effort to keep their boyfriends. I slid a purposely loose strand of hair behind my ears and gave them another smile, this time accompanied by a giggle, and walked to a seat surrounded by three girls.

"Syra?" one asked, a girl with dark red hair and near-perfect features. Her eyes were blue, and her face wasn't blemished in the least. I nodded. "Yes. And you?"

"Kairi." She said, holding out a hand. I shook it.

"How'd you..." another girl, sitting behind me, wondered aloud. She had green eyes, wore makeup, and blonde hair. "How'd you...get yourself to look like that?"

"To look like what?" I asked innocently.

"You're hair is lovely..." goggled a girl beside the blonde. Brown eyes and hair. Makeup. "...i-is it naturally that straight?"

"Yes," I replied. Kairi spoke again. "I think you're scaring her, Nia." She said to the blonde. Nia continued an wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare at me. "What do you use?" she asked after a moment.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my cheerful voice wavering a moment. It was unnoticable though. At least to normal ears.

"Your skin," Nia explained. "It's so...just...zitless."

"Quiet, Nia!" hissed the girl beside her. Nia shook her head. "Every girls envy, thats for sure." She murmured. I nodded, half-smiling. "Whatever you say."

"This is Seraphim," Kairi introduced me to the girl next to Nia. I shook her hand. "Your friends do seem interesting," I said, glancing at Nia, who's head was on her desk. Kairi giggled. "Yeah."

Classes were uneducational to me, for I knew all of this many times over. Lunch, however, kept me entertained.

My groupies awaited for me at a table, then summoned me over. Kairi was excluded, but the two from homeroom--Nia and Seraphim--were present. I brought over my simple lunch, that of a strawberry milk and nothing else. I shook it, and took a sip.

"So Syra," said a girl who's name I hadn't learned yet. "You're the talk of the school."

"Am I?" I asked in an uncaring tone.

"Yes, you are." Nia said in the classic gossip voice.

"Like all of your classes?" Seraphim asked. She seemed very motherly. I took another sip of milk. "Yes."

"That's good." Seraphim replied, poking at her salad. She stabbed some leaves, but brought nothing to her mouth.

"Is that how you're so skinny?" Nia demanded, pointing out my milk. I shrugged.

"You know who she'd look good with?" a fourth girl asked, twirling around a strand of hair. I blinked. The third girl cocked her head and said, "No, who?"

"Riku."

The entire mood shifted at the table. I was no longer the center of focus. Seraphim stabbed a leaf and ate it, chewing slowly, her face bright red. Nia nodded furiously, then sighed blissfully, lost in her own thought of Riku. The third girl thought a moment, then let out a "Yeah!! They're both so..." her voice trailed off. The fourth girl merely sighed "Riku" wistfully.

"Who's...Riku?" I asked cautiously.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

A tall boy with silvery blue hair had tapped me on the shoulder. His eyes were a bluish green, almost seeming to see through you, but they were happy. He was smiling at me. His skin was the same shade as mine.

But I didn't care about any of that. Instinctively, I jumped up, fire in my eyes, which flashed red. "Dai--!!" I cried, my normal voice there, the dark, cold, hard voice I owned. And then I recalled:

Daiki was dead.

Not by my hand though, my greatest regret.

"Riku," gasped the third girl. "Hello."

"Hi," Riku said, looking past me to her. "This is...Syra, I presume?"

I blinked, sat back down, and ran a hand to straighten my hair. "Ah, yes." I answered, then flashed them all a smile that seemed to erase their opinions on what they had previously seen, my eyes normal once more. I turned back to Riku. "I'm Syra, and I take it your Riku?"

Riku smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm."

I held out my hand, and he shook it. We handed each other a smile, and Riku looked to a table of boys calling to him. "Sorry," he said, and walked back.

"So that's Riku," I said, a faint trace of hardness in my voice. The other girls were too busy swooning to notice.

But my eyes were dead locked on him.

That was him. That was the boy I was going to take.


	2. The Date

A/N:  
Sporky: SQUEE!! I love Syra. XD  
Riku: But...isn't she going on a date with_ me?_  
Axel: Why am I in none of these?  
Sporky: Gack, so many questions, so little time...

* * *

A week passed. The girls I forced myself with continually imagined me with Riku. It was like they were arranging a marriage, they raved about how wonderful we'd be together.

"Do you really think I'd be good with him?" I asked modestly. "I mean, he seems so much _cooler _than me."

"You're both amazing," Nia said. "You'd be wonderful together."

"I don't know..." I said, squeezing the life out of the modest, timid-girl act.

"Ooooh," a girl said. "Just ask him out already!!"

"He's not that daunting, is he?" Kairi asked. I shrugged. "I just don't think I'm read--"

Nia grabbed my arm and jerked me out of my seat. She pushed me in the direction of the table Riku sat at. I sighed. "Alright, here goes..."

I walked over to the table, quickly thinking of what I was to say. I hadn't ever expirenced a relationship with someone I planned to kill. Oh well. A date would probably make this trip quick.

"Riku?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, his guy friends silencing. They stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey, Syra." Riku said. I hadn't noticed before, but the boy was paler than the other kids.

A boy lightly hit another's arm, said something I couldn't make out, and then the other boys left. I took a seat next to Riku.

"Would you like to..."

Riku laughed. "That's pretty bold, I've never had any girl actually ask me out before."

"Well, the other girls..." I looked over at them. My act seemed to be working. In reality, I just wanted to kill that awful man's son right here and now.

"No, it's cool," Riku said. "And you seem pretty nice."

_Yeah, that's what you think. _I thought.

"So...?" I asked.

"There's a place my friend's dad runs off West-Main," Riku said. "You sit in a booth and they bring you food, but they play a movie on a huge screen. He can get us in for free, if that sounds good."

"That sounds great, Riku, thanks!" I beamed at him, my thoughts commenting on how great of an actress I was.

Riku nodded. "Alright. So, seven good?"

"Yeah," I said. I took a piece of paper out of a notebook I had for next class and scribbled my address in it. "I live near West-Main, if you just want to walk." I said. Riku shrugged. "Whatever's good for you."

"Okay." I stood up. "See you at seven!" I walked off back to the table with Kairi, Nia, and all those other girls whose name's I can't remember.

"Well?" Nia asked, getting all up-in-my-face. Again.

"He..." I blushed for effect. Years of practice leads you to learn such things. "He said yes!!" I grinned. The girls cheered.

"That's good, Riku's finally got a girlfriend," Kairi said, and giggled to herself. Nia slapped me as a congratulations. I wanted to wring her neck.

* * *

My doorbell rang around 6:55. I was ready anyways. And, lo and behold, he was on my doorstep when I opened the door. He gave a one-shot wave. 

"Hey, Syra. You ready?"

"Yeah," I said, stepping out. We both hadn't changed from our school clothes.

"I think the movie playing tonight is a comedy." Riku said as we walked along a not-to-busy street. I nodded. "Cool."

There was a silence; awkward on Riku's behalf, fine on mine.

"So, where'd you move here from?" he asked as a car drove past. I hadn't thought of that, but I didn't let on. "Oh, uh...the city." I replied.

"Really? Anything I'd know?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, whenever I told the girls they'd just give me these blank looks. No one's heard of it."

Riku laughed. "Well, if they haven't heard of it, then I probably haven't." He chuckled, and added to himself, "Though I _have _been to an awful lot of..._distant_ places."

I smiled as a reply, and we walked into the restaraunt.

* * *

Our table was ready when we got there. Neither of us took long to order, and the movie was uninteresting. Besides, I wasn't focused on it anyways. 

When we'd both finished eating, I moved in. First, I inched my hand closer to his. I let this sit for a few moments, and he didn't seem to mind. His hand felt odd, though. Not as warm as normal people.

After a few minutes, I leaned my head against his shoulder. Again, he didn't mind. That passed for another few moments.

"Riku?" I said, looking up at him.

"Mm?" He smiled, looking down at me with the same beauty I posessed. And something clicked in my head. Pale, cold, beautiful, son of a vampire...

Riku _was_ a vampire.

I looked away. "Oh, nothing." I said, and bit my lip. That wouldn't work. If a vampire bit another vampire, then they both died.

_How do I kill him now?? _I thought. My shoulders sagged a bit when I realized that this was going to take more planning than I intended. I was not just about to kill myself here and now.

But I was also _not _about to let Daiki's son live.

* * *

That night ended about as soon as it began. I kept up a good faux-cheery act, until he shut the door and left me at my home. I crossed my arms, obviously angered. I liked to get in, kill, and get out, without people really getting to know me too well. 

"Agh, I'm so stupid," I muttered at myself. _I mean, the son of a vampire, you could have gotten that a little sooner!!_

I sighed angrily, and ran up the stairs to my room. I slept in my clothes that night.


	3. Explinations

Sporky: HUZZAH!

Axel and Riku: ...what...? o-O

Sporky: Chappie three:D YAY!

Axel: That's _great. _-sarcasm-

Riku: Yeah, it _really is_. -sarcasm as well-

Sporky:D I know! XD

:3 Enjoy chapter three.

* * *

A month passed, and I still didn't have a plan.

By now I knew some things about the people I sat with. Seraphim was shy, she didn't talk a lot. But she liked to be active in the community. Nia liked to gossip too much, and she was loud. And _very _annoying. Kairi seemed too light and cheery, like some dim princess out of a fairytale. I just hoped no one really was understanding _me _too much.

The staircase was empty. It was a big one, very long, on the side of the building. I had skipped French to try and formulate a plan. After all, I was thirsty, and not for strawberry milk.

Unable to contain myself to sitting on the cold stair and tapping my pencil on a piece of paper. I stood up, stretched, walked a bit. Blood was on my mind. Finally I caved in and checked the teeth that change upon my will--yes, they were sharp. I really did yearn for blood.

The many thoughts of blood made me woozy. I hadn't been this long without blood in a very long time. Probably not since I became a vampire. But no, I was _going _to take Riku, even if it was the last thing I did. I was _going _to kill that boy, with the blood of Daiki running through his veins. I was _going _to, and no one could stop me.

I heard a door open, and then steps. And then more steps, and more. Classes were being let out.

I began cramming things into my backpack, in a hurry to drop my things back at my locker before English.

People started walking up and down the staircase. Two girls were reading a book as they walked. One turned the page, then winced. "Oww,"

"Oh, what happened?" the other asked.

"Paper cut," the first laughed, shaking her finger in the air. It was bleeding; I could smell it. The scent made me hungy. So hungy, that I fell, and heard someone familiar say, "Ah--Syra?"

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room, lying on a bed. There was a curtain around me, lightly dimming the man-made light in the room.

"Wha..." I sat up slightly, racking my brain on how I got here.

"You fainted," Riku said, opening the curtain a crack to let himself in. "It's after school."

My eyes widened. "I...I fainted...?"

"So," Riku said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "You're a vampire?"

The fact that he had just said that sent me flying. It was like he was discriminating against me. I didn't know how, but he was. "So?! You are too!!" I cried, clearly angry.

"Hmm?" Riku asked, cocking his head, uncaring about my obvious anger.

"You!" I said. "You're a vampire!"

"Oh," Riku chuckled. "Yeah. About that." He laid back in the chair, still relaxed. "You're half-right, right there."

"How can I be half-right?" I asked. Then I understood--Riku was Daiki's _son_. So there was a chance, if Daiki hadn't taken his wife...

"You see, my mom was originally going to be one of my father's victims." Riku explained, as though I were an old friend and this was a normal conversation topic. "But the way she didn't resist, and talked as though her life wasn't going to change one bit, intrigued him. So he let her be. Soon enough, they fell in love...boy plus girl equals me." Riku laughed.

I blinked. "You're not explaining it enough."

"Ah," Riku chucked again, "when a guy and a girl--"

"Not that," I sighed. "You know."

"Well, she wasn't vampire. He was. So I'm half-vampire."

"When do you feed?" I demanded. "Where? _How_?"

Riku kept his laid-back grin. "Don't have to. Since I'm half-vampire, I get all of the perks, none of that negative stuff." He flipped a piece of his hair up and down a moment. "Looks...talent...I can stop aging whenever I want to...my eyes can change color, but when I want them to...I have a lethal weapon always with me if ever needed..." he smiled, flashing the fangs. "These come and go too. Like you. Except because I don't need to feed, they don't come out when I'm too thirsty."

"You're father's _dead_." I said bluntly, changing the subject topic. Riku nodded. "Yes...and?"

"How," I said. "I...I wanted to..."

"Kill him?" Riku asked, not as happy. "Join the club."

"How many people did he _take_?" I asked, imagining the millions of angry souls against the man.

"Oh. Probably close to none." He added, "Lucky girl."

I scowled. He smiled briefly, but the smile faded as he went on. "But...I hate him too."

"What?" I asked, wondering why Riku would hate the man who gave him so much.

"He killed my mom," Riku explained. "He wanted to change me into a full vampire for his own twisted reasons. Probably wanted to make a legacy, a town--world--ruled by vampires."

"And she didn't want to?"

"Not in the least bit. She wanted me to keep a normal life, as close to it as I could...but..." his voice trailed off. I understood. Daiki wasn't happy, and needed to vent.

_And he probably needed to feed..., _I thought, oddly frightened. And I found myself thinking out loud.

"If you don't feed for a certain amount of time, it gets harder and harder to control yourself the next time you feed."

Riku stared at me.

"It's better to just kill, instead of making someone bear the burden." I finished, and stood up. Light-headed, I fell back down. "Wh...how did Daiki die?" I asked, collecting myself from my previously dazed state.

"...that faint state..." Riku's voice was quiet. "...you're not yet dead, but you're not human."

"When she was a vampire?" I asked. Riku didn't acknowledge it.

"She wasn't going down without taking him." He said, staring at something that wasn't there. "She had barely any life in her...but she still managed to kill him." He turned to me, but his eyes were still distant. "A knife, that's all you really need to kill anyone...am I right?"

I looked down, not replying.

"Dying in the kitchen made it all the more easier."

"...that's not fair..." I said quietly. "I...I wanted to do it."

Riku's eyes came back. "Yeah."

"And you," I said, standing up more slowly this time. "You just stood by and watched your parents kill each other? I mean, they both died that day, no one could have told you what was going on."

Riku stared at me. I smiled, happy. That was sure to end this.

I was a step away from the doorway when he spoke again.

"If you think that's gonna get me off your case, you're dead wrong." He said, relaxed.

"Fine," I said, not looking at him. "I'll just run away."

"Well I'll just follow."

I turned around. "I'll outrun you."

"I'll keep following."

"To what extent?" I asked.

"To the gates of Hell and back, my love." He said, laughing faintly. I scowled.

"Well, looks like we have a long battle ahead of us. I mean, all I have to do is get back from those gates."

And I left.


	4. The Truth About the Past

A/N:  
Sporky: World, forgive me, for this terribly long chapter.  
Axel: But we never got our--  
Sporky: Answers? You won't be getting them. -evil-  
Axel: ...jerk.  
Sporky: Wh-what? NOOOOOOO!!!!! T-T Take it back, take it back...!!  
Lee: -trapped in a basement somewhere- This is rather...unpleasant.  
Disclaimer: Don't hate me because it's a long chapter, please. It's probably my least-favorite chapter, because it's so long, and so poorly written. But I don't own KH. I own Syra. X3  
...I will not beg for reviews. -shifty eyes-

* * *

Riku shut his locker, only to find me standing beside him. I strained to keep my expression not angry.

"Oh, you came to school today," Riku said, looking past me. "And you're talking to me." He eyed me. "You sick?"

I looked at the ground. "Of course not. Don't be absurd."

"Then...why are you willingly talking to me?" Riku asked.

"I'm still technically your girlfriend," I muttered, still not wanting to look at him. "And if I break up with you so fast, the stupid children here might...get a little..."

"Geez, you're paranoid." Riku laughed. I glared at him. "What are you talking about?!"

"You don't want the kids to think you're a freak, is that it?" he laughed.

"_No_." I said. "I can't draw attention to myself."

"Tough luck, sis," Riku said, grinning. "Dating me's gonna get you a little too much attention for your taste."

"I'm fine." I said quickly. We began to walk down the hall in silence.

"You really hate it here, don't you?" Riku broke the silence.

"Yes." I said, not really wanting to talk to him more than nessicary.

"So," he kept going. "Why don't you just kill someone and leave? No one's forcing you to be here."

I remained silent, but I stopped scowling.

"Strike a nerve?" Riku asked smugly. I went back to scowling. "You say it so lightly. I can't just kill _anyone_..."

"Oh, but you can," Riku laughed.

I looked down. "Well, maybe I don't work that way."

"You haven't had a chance to feed in a while. That's why you fainted yesterday."

"Well I'm fine now." I said. There was another silence, this one longer.

"...why _are _you staying here? I mean, you hate me so much," he smiled as he said it.

"You take hatred to your liking?" I asked.

"Naw," he answered. "But I just don't think..."

I left him and walked into my geometry class, not caring about what he had to say.

* * *

After an hour of my life was wasted, I left my class and went for lunch. I didn't race as much as the other kids did; I never ate. I didn't need to.

"Riku probably does," I muttered, scowling at the name. The hallways were now empty.

"Who's he to say..."

_"Leave."_

I stopped, and wobbled a moment. _Why did I think of--_

_"We don't want you here. Leave."_

Breath was coming slowly now. "I didn't do anything..." I said subconciously.

_"You don't belong here,"_

_"You never did."_

"Emi?!" I gasped, and looked around, finding myself slumped against a locker, sitting. My eyes had been closed. I leaned my head back against the locker, thinking, _just faint, they're at lunch..._

_Just faint..._

_"Emi, can you keep a secret?"_

I was dreaming.

_"Yeah Syra, sure."_

I was eight, sitting on my bed. In my old house, the one I generally forgot. But for some reason, everything was there--the two beds, mine a baby blue, Emi's a pink. The faint yellow walls. There was a picture window with one curtain covering half of it, and outside was raining. Bookshelves were under the window, full of books, mostly Emi's. Her hair was black, like mine, but shorter. Her eyes were green. She was two years older than me.

_"I...I think something's wrong with me."_

_"Syra, there's nothing wrong with you."_

_"No, really."_

My present self shook her head. "I can wake up now,"

_"Fine then." _She put down a magazine she had been holding. _"What's wrong."_

_"Something bit me..."_

"I can _wake up now_," my 16-year-old voice said.

_"What bit you? A dog?"_

_"No..."_

_"An animal? Do you need a shot?"_

_"No, not like that..."_

I remembered pulling the corner of my shirt so that she could see the scar on my shoulder. She looked at me. _"Syra, what happened?"_

_"Someone bit me!!"_ I was crying now. _"It wasn't a person though!!"_

She stepped back to look me over. I kept crying.

_"Open your mouth."_

_"What?"_

_"Syra, open your mouth."_

I had always looked up to Emi. She had always been there for me. I always wished that I could grow up to be just like her, nice, caring, smart...

I opened my mouth.

_"Oh my God..."_

She slapped me. I fell over. _"What did I do?!" _I cried.

_"Go away,"_

I stared at her.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"_

I didn't move. I didn't talk. But then, something inside me died. She ran around me and ran downstairs. I kept staring at space, where she had been, wondering why she had just...

_"Syra?"_

That was my father's voice. I got up slowly, and he called for me again. My being waited for me to think that she was going to apologize, but my head knew that wasn't going to happen.

I walked downstairs, and turned into the living room. My mother wasn't there. I don't remember when I saw her last. All I knew was that, at that moment, for whatever the reason, she wasn't there. My sister was behind my father.

_"Come here." _He said harshly. I stepped over, though I was frightened.

I seemed so small compared to them.

_"Open your mouth," _he said. I did as I was told. He examined it, then noticed the bite on my shoulder. _"You were bitten?"_

_"I was what?" _I asked, backing up. _"I...I mean...is there something wrong with me?"_

_"Freak,"_ Emi said, glaring at me.

I blinked, staring at the two of them.

_"Leave."_

I gasped.

_"We don't want you here."_

My voice was small. _"I didn't do anything," _I said faintly.

_"You don't belong here." _My father told me, turning away from me and back to my sister.

_"You never did." _Emi told me. I gulped. _"Go away!!" _she cried again.

My father turned back to me. _"Don't come back, Syra," _he said. _"I don't want you to kill anymore than you have."_

"I never killed anyone," my current self said. I didn't remember killing anyone.

_"I...what?"_ I said. My thoughts silenced.

_"Mom." _Emi said.

_They thought I killed mom._

_"I didn't..."_

_"Yes you did!!" _Emi laughed. _"They found you with her!!"_

_When Daiki took me..._

_"I didn't though!!" _I screamed.

_...my mom was with me..._

_"Don't lie to us, you freak!!" _Emi cried. My father grabbed my shirt, curling it up in his fist as he brought me to his face.

_"Get out."_

He dropped me, and I ran out, tears streaming. I ran as far as I could, into the forest that surrounded our house.

_...he killed her._

"I didn't do anything."

I came back to myself, laying in the hallway, and, hardest to believe, crying.

"Mom..."

I opened my eyes, and sat up. My eyes were puffy and wet, and my face was red, so I decided to just leave school. Lunch still had another ten minutes, so I made my way around staff, claiming I was going back to my classroom to work on a project since I finished my lunch. The office didn't see me walk out the door.


	5. Shiny Red Chrome

A/N:  
I love how people read this, yet they don't review.  
If you're reading it, I'd like to know why XD Do you like the writing style? Plotline? What? Please tell me :D  
Disclaimer: o-o I own Syra. Not Riku. -sob-

* * *

The next day was a Saturday.

I sat on my doorstep, debating. It was a sunnier day.

_Why won't I leave?_

_I haven't fed on anyone. I can't just break the chain._

_So...just take someone. There's nothing stopping you._

"Yes there is," I sighed, and sat back, putting my hands out for support.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Riku walked over. I glared at him. "Why are you here??"

"You ditched the rest of school the other day." He sat down next to me. I sighed again. "Go away, I'm not in the mood."

"For what?"

"You."

"Oh." He laughed. "Too bad."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not gonna get rid of you that easily...I heard it all already."

Riku smiled. "You're funny." He punched me playfully in the arm.

"Seriously. Go away."

"You can't rid of me so eaaasilyyyy..." he said.

I shoved him off the doorstep, and stood up to see him in a pile of now-dead flowers. "I rid of you." I walked back into my house.

The door was silent a moment, but I didn't get down the hall before there was a knock on it. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the door. I opened it.

He was there, smiling. "I think you owe me, after that."

"I owe you nothing." I shut the door.

Another knock.

"Let's go see something!!"

I stared at the door. He hadn't even waited for me to open it.

"...Like what?" I asked, still not opening the door. Then I asked myself why I hadn't just refused.

"I dunno, a movie?"

"What movie?" Again, I asked myself why I wasn't just refusing.

"Any movie."

I opened the door. "What kind of movies do you like?" he asked me.

I stared at him a moment, then replied, "I...haven't been to a movie in a while."

"So you'll go?"

"Um," I thought a moment. "Fine." I stepped out the door. We walked down my driveway, to the road. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked," he replied. "I live a street over."

"How convienient," I muttered. "Where's the movies?"

"We're not gonna walk there," he said. "We'll take something."

"I still hate you, you know."

Riku nodded. "Mm-hmm." He looked me over. "You still haven't fed, have you?"

I shook my head. "I ate something, though. I guess the nutrients effected me a little..."

"My God, you don't eat?"

I blinked, and slowly shook my head. Riku laughed. "So you're anerexic?"

"I'm not," I glared at him.

"You are."

"I'm _not._" I insisted.

"Okay," he said, "but will you at least let me buy you something at the movies? A candy, smoothie, popcorn...something?"

"If it'll make you shut up." I muttered. He turned. We walked down another road a little, then turned again and walked down what I assumed was his road.

"I'll only shut up for a little bit."

"Well, it's a start."

We walked halfway down the street, then he stopped at what I took to be his house. It was big, mansion big. He grinned, and lead me into the garage.

"We'll take this," he said, turning on the light. It was a red motorcycle, chrome, reflecting the light. I gulped. "Um."

"Ain't it great? I bought it with my "college" money." He laughed. "I just replaced it with a bit of my enharitance."

"You...you're a freaking wealthy man!!" I cried.

Riku laughed some more. "That's the first time I've heard you say anything like _that_, Syra." He put his arm around me and led me down to the motorcycle. "Whatever has gotten into you?"

"You're a bad influence," I managed, caught up in the fact that he was leading me to a motorcycle. "L...Let me go." I shoved him away.

"You're shy," He smirked.

"You're useless," I retorted.

"Onto the motorcycle with you," he picked me up and put me on.

"WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, falling off in the process. Riku cracked up. "This is a side of you I've never seen, Syra!! You really do cut loose on the weekends, don't you?"

"Cut loose?! You...you just..." I folded my arms and stood up. "I'm leaving." I made my way past him. He grabbed the back of my shirt. "Oh no you don't. You owe me, remember? You tore my shirt." He pointed to the sleeve of his shirt, which, indeed, was ripped.

"Buy yourself a new one, you have enough money." I said, walking around him. He stepped in front of me, a playful gleam in his eye.

"No," I said, trying to get around again. And, he stopped me. "Not this game..."

"C'mon," he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "You're not leaving, unless it's from this motorcycle,"

"I...uh..." it was the first time in a long time I was at a loss for words. "I don't want to go."

"It wasn't that a few minutes ago,"

"It was _always _that."

"Then why didn't you just refuse in the first place?" he was still pushing me to the motorcycle.

"Because...b-because..."

"Because you liiiike me, because you liiiiike me..." Riku sang.

"I don't!!" I cried. "Stop...stop...I-I don't want to go..."

"Ooooh," Riku stopped. "You don't like me?"

"Of course not. Why would I? I told you before, I hate you."

Riku grinned smugly. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"I--what?" I asked. Riku kept smiling. "And the lady doth beith blushing," he tapped my shoulders, and I fell back, dazed, onto the motorcycle.

"I'm not...I'm not blushing."

"Oh, you are." He laughed. I scowled.

"Look, Syra." He said, rummaging through a box. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the weekend if you just go to the movies with me." He tossed me a helmet, and strapped one on.

I looked at the helmet in my hands, debating. "Promise?" I asked finally.

"Of course," Riku said. "Why on Earth would I lie to you?"

"Because you're a back-stabbing no-good moron," I said bluntly. "Who's a bad influence,"

"Aw, you're too kind." Riku said, getting on the motorcycle in front of me. "But come Monday..." he laughed. I groaned, and he sped off.


End file.
